Aishiteru Sasuke-kun
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: Hitam dan putih kehidupan Sakura Haruno bagai dua sisi koin yang saling bertolak belakang. Pahit dan manis mengecup paksa, menerjang dirinya secara bersamaan, menghantarkan gadis itu pada pribadi yang tengah terguncang di satu arah. Di saat dirinya rapuh, orang yang paling dipercayainya justru malah mengkhianatinya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat sisi hitam memakan sisi putihnya?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto is belong to** Masashi Kishimoto-**_sensei_

* * *

**愛してる サスケ—くん**

*****Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun*****

*****Aishiteru Sasuke-kun** a fanfic by **OporTumis Tempe*****

*******still T** Rated, Tragedy/Romance*****

*****2 POVs; Sakura's Point of View & 3rd Point of View*****

* * *

**_Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu aku tak ingin berpisah darimu._**

* * *

"Hei, Sakura! Kau melamun lagi!" tegur seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino, sedangkan yang tengah ditegur—satu gadis lain yang warna rambutnya mirip permen kapas—tampak sedikit terkejut.

"A-Ah, iya, maaf Ino." ucap gadis itu, Sakura, sembari membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Ino menghela napas, "kau mau dijemur lagi oleh Ibiki-_sensei_ seperti pekan kemarin karena ketahuan melamun di kelas lagi?" gadis itu mengingatkan. Sakura jadi kembali teringat pada kejadian tepat seminggu yang lalu, saat dirinya harus berdiri di tengah lapangan dibawah sinar terik mentari yang seolah membakar ubun-ubun. Dan sepertinya Sakura tidak mau jika dirinya mengalami hal itu lagi.

Sakura memijat keningnya pelan, seperti ingin melepaskan beban yang menderanya selama ini.

"Ada masalah apa lagi? Sekarang Ayahmu bagaimana lagi?" tanya Ino, sebenarnya nyaris berbisik, karena tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Ibiki-sensei yang tengah asyik menulis rangkaian soal Kimia di papan tulis, tentu untuk dikerjakan oleh murid-muridnya siang ini.

Sakura melirik pelan, lalu balas membisik. "Dia... menimbulkan masalah baru lagi, kemarin selingkuhannya datang... Lalu, ah, aku benci menceritakan ini, Ino..." Sakura membuang pandangannya ke jendela, dia baru sadar ternyata matahari tak bersinar terlalu terik seperti minggu kemarin ketika ia dihukum, bahkan nyaris tak menampakkan dirinya. Beberapa gumpalan awan kelabu menghiasi langit, membuat cuaca terlihat mendung.

_'Pasti sebentar lagi turun hujan...'_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei," Ino kembali menyikut Sakura. "Sudah kubilang jangan melamun."

"Ah, maaf!"

Ino ikut melirik keluar jendela, sekarang butir-butir hujan mulai menyentuh tanah bumi.

"Apa sekarang kau mau dihukum hujan-hujanan di luar?"

Sakura hanya bisa meringis.

*********愛*****

Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku adalah gadis yang kurang beruntung. Sudah dua tahun lamanya Ayah dan Ibuku mengalami perselisihan, namun pertengkaran hebat baru berlangsung dua bulan terakhir. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melihat Ibuku terisak tiap malam karena perlakuan kasar Ayahku, batinku merasa sesak jika melihat wajah Ibu begitu terluka lalu mengurung diri di kamar sampai pagi menjelang. Tiap sore hampir menjelang malam, Ayahku pulang ke rumah dengan menggebrak pintu depan, disertai beberapa teriakannya yang sangat tidak pantas untuk diucapkan. Aku mengintip melalui celah pintu kamarku yang terbuka, melihatnya bergaung-gaung tak terkendali seakan ada yang berani menginjak harga dirinya. Penampilannya berantakan, ia membawa sebotol minuman keras yang tidak kuketahui apa jenisnya. Ia meracau tak jelas, semilir bau alkohol tercium sepintas oleh hidungku karena saking kuatnya ia menyengat. Ayahku mabuk, ia pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan aku benci hal itu.

Ibuku datang dari arah dapur dengan raut kesal campur kecewa. Aku bisa merasakan batinnya tengah menjerit. Aku tahu Ibuku tak tahan menyimpan itu semua terlalu lama, dan aku melihat ia berteriak—entah apa—di depan Ayah. Ayahku terlihat murka, dengan sekali tempeleng Ibu terpelanting, tubuh ringkihnya menabrak kursi yang berada tidak jauh di sampingnya.

Hentikan Ayah! Aku tak tahan lagi. Kumohon... Kasihan Ibu.

Batinku menjerit, tak terasa mataku mulai memanas, lalu air mataku mengalir melewati pipi. Aku terisak namun tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutku, aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Ibuku masih menahan sakit sambil sesegukan di atas lantai, kulihat lengannya memar karena terkena benturan keras dari kursi yang tumpul. Ayahku melemparkan botol minuman itu ke dinding dan suara pecahannya begitu membahana memenuhi sudut ruangan, sisa cairan nista dan pecahan beling berpencar mengotori dinding dan lantai yang mampu dijangkaunya. Suara jeritan Ibu yang terluka dan amarah Ayah yang sulit dibendung adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan, sejenak aku ingin menjadi buta dan tuli untuk sementara.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan membanting pintu, pergi keluar entah kemana. Menyisakan Ibu yang masih terduduk di lantai—mengusap perlahan lengan memarnya, dan aku yang mengeluarkan air mata namun tanpa bersuara—aku menangis dalam diam.

*********愛*****

BRUK!

"Ah, maaf!"

Sakura menabrak orang di depannya, buku yang tadi dipegangnya berjatuhan ke lantai. Segera ia membereskan buku-buku itu, ternyata bukan cuma miliknya yang terjatuh, milik orang yang ditubruknya pun ikut jatuh. Sakura membaca sampul buku yang terjatuh itu, milik "Sasuke Uchiha".

"Sa..." Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya bahwa orang yang barusan dia tabrak adalah Sasuke Uchiha, primadona sekolah ini. Sakura sadar kalau ia telah berbuat bodoh dan ceroboh, bagaimana kalau gara-gara ini Sasuke jadi membencinya? Dia harus segera minta maaf.

"Sa—maksudku—Uchiha-_san_, _gomennasai_!"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya, hanya memerhatikan gadis di hadapannya sekilas, lalu memungut buku milik Sakura yang tadi terjatuh dan tak sempat gadis itu bereskan karena keburu sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Ini milikmu, kan..." Sasuke membaca sampul buku Sakura. "... Haruno?"

Sakura hanya bengong.

"Sakura!" Ino menyikutnya. Ah ya, ia hampir melupakan Ino yang berada tepat di belakangnya sedari tadi.

Sakura mengangguk canggung, Sasuke yang masih berdiri di hadapannya menaikkan alis heran, bingung harus bersikap apa.

"Ini buku milikmu, kan?" Sasuke menyodorkan buku bersampul warna pink milik Sakura. "Dan itu milikku, bisa kuambil kembali, maaf?" tanya pemuda itu—lebih tepatnya seperti memohon.

"Ah! Iya, maafkan aku, Uchiha-san, aku bodoh sekali! Ah ya ini milikmu, silahkan. Itu milikku, ya? Ah iya, te-terima kasih!" ucap Sakura gelagapan, seperti penggemar yang bertemu artis pujaannya. Gadis itu menerima bukunya dengan tangan setengah gemetar, dan ia yakin nantinya akan menyesal karena terlihat begitu bodoh di hadapan pemuda yang serba terlihat sempurna itu.

Ujung bibir Sasuke menarik ke atas, tersenyum sekilas. Lalu setelah buku miliknya kembali ke tangannya, ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ah iya," Sasuke berbalik lagi, menatap Sakura, lalu... "terima kasih bukunya, Haruno-_san_."

Wajah Sakura kontan merona, Ino menjerit tertahan.

Setelah Sasuke berbelok di koridor, Ino tak tahan untuk menumpahkan keterkejutannya. "Sakura! Itu Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! Aku tak menyangka cowok seganteng dia bisa tersenyum padamu! Kau benar-benar beruntung!" jerit Ino, antara cemburu pada sahabatnya dan senang telah melihat wajah tampan Sasuke lebih lama dari yang biasanya.

Semua orang tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke begitu digemari oleh hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini, atau bahkan oleh hampir semua gadis yang telah mengenalnya di sekitar apartemen tempat dia tinggal, mungkin juga oleh hampir semua gadis yang terpanah hatinya begitu melihat parasnya yang rupawan. Sasuke bagai dewa berparas luar biasa tampan dan di setiap langkahnya Cupid melayang-layang tepat di belakangnya, siap memanah hati gadis mana saja yang 'kebetulan' melihat wajahnya. Sakura tahu pikirannya agak berlebihan mengenai Sasuke, namun yang jelas gadis mana yang tidak 'kecantol' oleh ketampanan Sasuke? Ah ya, mungkin ada, gadis setipe Hinata yang lebih menyukai laki-laki seperti Naruto. Tapi jelas, 'gadis setipe Hinata' sangat langka di dunia ini.

"Sakura! Ya Tuhan! Tadi dia bilang apa padamu? 'Terima kasih', kan? Kau tahu, Sakura? Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk bisa menyapanya, dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa ada angin atau hujan badai, kecerobohanmu berbuah manis! Ah! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi!" Ino terus berkoar, ingin rasanya Sakura menimpuk wajah gadis itu dengan buku yang kini ia pegang, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu kelereng emeraldnya melihat sampul buku itu. Sampul buku miliknya yang bertuliskan namanya, Haruno Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sederet kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_"Ini buku milikmu, kan... Haruno?"_

_"Kau itu benar-benar beruntung!"_

_'Apakah aku benar-benar beruntung?'_

*********愛*****

"MAU PERGI KEMANA LAGI, KAU?"

Jeritan Ibuku kembali membahana, kali ini tak terkendali. Seperti biasa, aku adalah satu-satunya saksi hidup yang tertekan batin tiap harinya karena harus menelan mentah-mentah semua pertengkaran ini. Pertengkaran orang tuaku.

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU, WANITA RENDAH!"

Kali ini Ayahku yang bergaung lagi, sedetik kemudian suara tamparan keras yang telak ia tujukan pada Ibu terdengar begitu keras. Membuatku meringis sendiri, membayangkan betapa sakitnya mendapat tamparan seperti itu dari Ayah. Terlebih ada yang lebih terluka, tak hanya fisik semata, namun di sini—di dalam hati ini jauh lebih terluka. Air mataku mengalir lagi, seakan mewakili perasaan Ibu yang juga tengah terisak namun pandangan matanya marah.

"SIAPA YANG WANITA RENDAH? SELINGKUHANMU ITU YANG WANITA RENDAH!"

Suara tamparan terdengar lagi, kali ini sampai membuat Ibuku terjatuh. Kulihat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Sudah... Hentikan!

Jeritku dalam hati, namun percuma, Ayah terlalu tuli untuk sekedar mendengar seruan hatiku. Mata batinnya terlalu buta untuk sekedar melihat diriku—anaknya—yang tiap hari menangis dalam diam. Ah tidak, lebih dari buta kurasa, karena Ibu pun tak mampu membuka mata hatinya kini.

"DASAR MULUT KOTOR!"

Umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari mulut kotor Ayah. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan.

Sumpah demi Tuhan, ingin rasanya aku berdiri, keluar dari tempat persembunyianku lalu berdiri di depan Ayah—membela Ibu. Namun lututku terlalu lemas, bahkan untuk sekedar berteriak saja aku tak sanggup.

Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku begitu lemah, aku tak mampu melindungi Ibu...

Sekali ini saja, Sakura, kumohon, kau harus kuat! Ya Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan!

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri, tanganku menggapai gagang pintu sebagai penopang, lalu lambat laun aku berhasil berdiri tegak. Kakiku mulai melangkah perlahan, otakku menginstruksikan jemariku untuk memutar gagang pintu supaya pintu bisa terbuka.

Tak apa, aku siap. Batinku dalam hati, berusaha menguatkan diriku kalau aku bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai—Ibuku.

Belum sempat aku membuka pintu, tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita yang kulihat sore kemarin menginjak lantai rumahku tengah berkacak pinggang. Dandanannya terlalu seronok untuk ukuran seorang wanita dewasa. Wajahnya yang meyebalkan menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan pada Ibu, aku merasa jijik melihatnya.

Bangkit, Ibu, lawan dia!

"Sayang..." lengan wanita itu meraih lengan kekar Ayahku, kulitnya yang licin juga jemarinya yang berhiaskan kuteks menyentuh pelan menyusuri sepanjang lengan Ayahku. Ibuku melotot melihatnya, begitu juga aku.

"Ayo kita pergi," rengeknya manja. Menjijikkan. "Katanya, kamu lebih memilih aku, kan?"

Ayahku menoleh pada wanita itu, pandangannya menyiratkan rasa puas karena berhasil membuat pertunjukkan opera sabun di hadapan Ibuku bersama selingkuhannya. Biadab sekali, apa maksudmu, Ayah?

Perlahan Ibuku bangkit dengan tubuh gemetar, dilihatnya dengan geram wanita itu. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat tangan Ibuku melayang, menampar wajah wanita murahan yang berada di depannya.

Entah kenapa ada rasa sedikit puas di hatiku begitu tamparan Ibu mendarat tepat di atas permukaan kulitnya. Wanita itu mengaduh kesakitan. Namun tak lama dari parodi kemenangan Ibu, Ayahku membalas keras tamparan Ibu, Ibuku kembali terjatuh.

Tidak! Ibu!

"LANCANG!" hardik Ayah. Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki dirinya.

Sungguh aku tak tahan lagi!

"Ayah! Hentikan!" suaraku menjerit parau, ketiga orang di depanku memusatkan pandanganya padaku yang baru muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

"Berhenti menyakiti Ibu!" jeritku lagi.

Ayahku geram lagi, kali ini padaku.

"Masuk kamar, Sakura! Ini semua tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" Ayahku melotot.

Aku menggeleng, aku tidak takut, sungguh. "Hentikan! Tidak cukup Ayah menyakiti Ibu tiap hari?! Aku tidak ingin melihat Ibu terluka karena Ayah! Terlebih karena wanita jalang itu, Yah!" pandanganku tajam menusuk ke arah wanita itu, ia sedikit mendelik, menyebalkan.

"BICARA APA KAMU, HAH?" kini nada suara Ayahku meninggi, aku tetap menatap matanya yang penuh amarah. Aku tidak takut sama sekali, demi Ibu...

"Wanita jalang itu telah merusak keluarga kita, Yah! Sadarlah Ayah!"

Ibuku terbelalak tak percaya, mungkin heran dari mana aku mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu. Tenang saja, Bu, aku akan melindungi Ibu.

"DASAR ANAK TAK TAU DIRI!" Ayahku dengan terburu menghampiriku, tangannya setengah melayang ke arahku. Refleks mataku menutup, pasti rasanya akan jauh lebih perih dari yang kubayangkan.

PLAK!

Suara tamparan keras terdengar lagi tepat di depanku, namun aneh, aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Tidak, bukan sakit—memang tidak terasa sama sekali.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ibu!

Ibuku terjatuh di hadapanku, Ibuku yang menahan serangan Ayah padaku. Darah di sudut bibirnya makin terlihat jelas mengucur.

Tidak, Ibu!

Refleks aku membantu Ibuku bangkit. "Ibu," ucapku agak parau, kali ini air mataku mengalir lagi, tak sanggup melihat keadaan Ibu yang jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan coba menyakiti Sakura, bunuh saja aku, dari pada kau menyakiti Sakura." desis Ibuku, nyaris berbisik karena menahan sakit luar biasa yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir begitu deras, perlahan aku sesegukan sambil menopang Ibu. Kata-kata yang tadi ingin kuluncurkan pada Ayah tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja, hilang tertelan derasnya luapan ibaku pada Ibu.

Ayahku hanya mencibir melihat kami berdua terduduk di lantai. "Cih, kalian berdua sama saja tak tahu diri!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini." wanita itu kembali bersuara, seperti merasa menang dari pertempuran singkat ini. Kemudian mereka berdua berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah kami.

Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata, dalam hati aku menetapkan sejak hari itu aku membenci Ayah.

*********愛*****

Sakura mengaduk-aduk minumannya sambil menatap gelas itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Ino melirik gelas Sakura yang masih terisi penuh, belum tersentuh sama sekali karena empu-nya sibuk dengan pikirannya sedari bel istirahat tadi berbunyi. Ia menghela napas.

"Sakura..."

Sakura tetap bergeming, tampak tidak mendengarkan Ino sama sekali.

"Sakuraaaaa." Ino menyenggol Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya, Sakura terkejut.

"I-Ino! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kau melamun lagi, tahu!" balas Ino agak kesal.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf."

Ino menghela napas lagi, "sudahlah, apa gara-gara Ayahmu lagi? Kemarin kau belum sempat menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura melempar tatap pada Ino.

"Maksudku, aku bukan ingin tahu segalanya tentang urusanmu, tapi... barangkali jika kau mau cerita padaku, kau akan sedikit lebih lega. Yaaa aku tahu nggak bakal bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sih, tapi setidaknya beban pikiranmu sedikit berkurang..."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih Ino."

"Hei, bukannya itu gunanya teman?" Ino nyengir.

Sakura kembali tersenyum getir. "Dua hari yang lalu seorang wanita datang ke rumahku, ia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan begitu keras. Begitu Ibuku membukanya dan bertanya ia siapa, wanita itu menjawab kalau ia adalah kekasih Ayahku. Ibuku kaget—tentu saja, tak menyangka ternyata Ayah mempunyai seorang selingkuhan dan pada sore itu juga menginjakkan kakinya ke rumahku. Dan kau tahu wanita itu bilang apa lagi?"

Sakura menggantung ceritanya.

"Wanita itu meminta pertanggungjawaban pada Ayahmu? Wanita itu hamil oleh Ayahmu?" tebak Ino, berdasarkan skenario sebagian besar sinetron yang sering tayang di televisi. Namun sayang skenario murahan itu menjadi bagian dari kisah nyata yang Sakura alami saat ini.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Katanya dia hamil dua bulan, dia datang ke rumahku untuk mencari Ayahku. Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari itu? Kemarin Ayahku bersama selingkuhannya kabur—ah tidak, pergi dari rumah meninggalkan aku dan Ibuku. Dia pergi setelah menampar Ibuku berkali-kali." lanjut gadis itu.

Ino mengusap bahu Sakura pelan, bersimpati pada gadis itu. Sungguh malang nasib Sakura, batinnya. "Aku yakin kamu adalah orang yang kuat..." kata Ino, menyemangati. Sakura tersenyum tipis lagi.

"Terima kasih..."

"Sakura-_chaaaaannnn_!" seorang pemuda berlari ke arah Sakura, beberapa peluh menghiasi keningnya yang sebagian tertutup rambut pirang jabriknya. Ino sedikit mengernyit melihat Naruto—nama pemuda itu—yang kini tengah nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto lagi, kali ini ia mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Sakura.

"Iya, ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

Naruto nyengir lagi, Sakura dan Ino berpandangan.

"Hehe, kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei. Katanya ada suatu pengumuman penting bagimu." ujar Naruto akhirnya.

"Oh, sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo menghadap Kakashi-sensei, siapa tahu ada kabar baik menantimu!" seru Ino, setengah mendorong gadis berambut _pink _itu untuk bangkit dari kursinya.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sembari melempar tatap pada Ino dan Naruto, yang ditatap membalas dengan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. Malah Naruto sempat bergumam kecil mengatakan "_ganbatte _Sakura-_chan" _ sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sakura tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menemui Kakashi-_sensei._

Koridor menuju lantai atas—lantai dimana ruang para guru berada—entah kenapa terasa begitu sepi. Sakura jadi berpikir mungkin para murid sedang sibuk melakukan aktifitas di luar sana, mengingat ini memang jam istirahat. Gadis berambut _pink _itu terus melangkah, hingga tepat sampai di belokan penghujung menuju ruang guru, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang pemuda berpostur tegap tengah berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Pemuda itu adalah...

DEG

_'Sasuke Uchiha!' _ujar Sakura dalam hati dengan irama jantung yang berdegup kencang namun menyenangkan.

Pemuda yang semula menundukkan kepalanya lalu memandang tepat ke arah Sakura saat jarak diantara mereka tak kurang dari lima meter.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, canggung karena takut pemuda yang ada di depannya ini malah mengabaikan senyumnya dan bahkan tak menghiraukan kehadirannya sama sekali. Namun semua di luar dugaannya. Pemuda itu... menyunggingkan bibirnya, walau hanya **sedetik.** Kemudian pergi berlalu melewati Sakura yang dirasa bagai gerakan _slow motion _bagi gadis itu.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura mematung di tempat dengan wajah merona—meski ia tak yakin tadi Sasuke tersenyum padanya, namun entah kenapa kelopak-kelopak bunga di hatinya seolah bermerakaran kembali, membuatnya sejenak melupakan kisah pahit yang tengah menderanya. Kisah akan Sasuke terasa seperti 'suplemen penambah tenaga', membuat pemilik mata _emerald _itu... begitu hidup!

Sakura akhirnya tiba di depan ruang guru, ia mengetuk pintu itu perlahan. Kemudian terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Masuk,"

Sakura menggeser pintunya dan mendapati Kakashi—gurunya tengah duduk di mejanya sendiri dengansebuah buku terbuka yang tengah ia baca.

"Kakashi-_sensei, _katanya Anda memanggilku?" tanya gadis itu sopan.

Kakashi menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya ke atas meja di hadapannya.

"Ah, ya. Silahkan duduk." Jawabnya singkat.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil lalu menggeser kursi untuk duduk.

Kakashi mengambil jeda. "Haruno-_san, _kau terpilih menjadi siswi perwakilan dari sekolah ini untuk mengikuti olimpiade Sains tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas. Melihat potensimu yang bagus, kurasa kau pantas untuk direkomendasikan sebagai perwakilan sekolah ini, dan aku menunjukmu untuk itu. Lagi pula selain pintar, kau juga siswi yang rajin." Puji Kakashi, terang saja hal itu membuat Sakura merona sekaligus bangga.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Selain kau juga, aku sudah memilih siswa lain selain kau, yang akan jadi _partner-_mu. Selama kurang lebih satu bulan selama dua minggu sekali kalian akan berlatih bersama,"

"Siapa dia, Kakashi-_sensei?_"

"Uchiha Sasuke, dari kelas akselerasi."

Mata Sakura membulat, tak menyangka akan ada kejutan menyenangkan lagi yang akan menghampiri dirinya. Ternyata sang Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berpihak padanya.

_'Aku dengan... Sasuke-_kun? Kami-sama... _aku hampir meledak karena bahagia. Seminggu dua kali bersama Sasuke bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi nyata, semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang baik."_

**T**o** b**e** C**ontinue

* * *

A/N: Untuk sementara chapter ini ratingnya T dulu deh, buat perkenalan :p


End file.
